


【遊戲王】【ゆやゆま/番蝦】Allow Me , Refuse Me ?

by Remorgphy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remorgphy/pseuds/Remorgphy
Summary: 舊文紀錄





	【遊戲王】【ゆやゆま/番蝦】Allow Me , Refuse Me ?

**Author's Note:**

> ．部分經歷參照我自己  
> ．大概是TV再加上更多少女心的番茄  
> ．大家來吃吃番蝦番啦天使組超可愛的（萌死

「怎麼辦怎麼辦......」，遊矢看著手機上傳來的訊息不禁心跳加速的起來，「不是我會錯意吧怎麼辦......」

明明窗外的天色還是帶著涼風的秋日午後，怎麼像是夏夜的漫天星空般令人悸動呢？

 

「遊矢？」雖說是無聲的訊息，但從那局限的圓中透出的活力頭像中彷彿能聽到前輩的聲音。

「需要的話可以去找你喔！你最近因為比賽失利心情不太好吧？」嗚啊啊不會是幻聽吧？

「遊矢？還是我帶著遊鬥一起過去比較好？」

「真的，真的不用，這樣的話太麻煩前輩了吧？」

「才不會，而且我也好久沒去過舞網市了，可以看看遊矢比賽的帥氣模樣很不錯吧。」

「沒，很普通的。」說什麼帥氣，沒有，才沒這回事。

而且遊鬥也要來的話絕對是我會錯意的絕對......

「所以說遊矢你果然跟平常不一樣，少了你的微笑不行啊。」在發完這句後遊馬找出了KC製作的打氣貼圖連發了好幾個。

「有什麼問題的話，就算微笑世界不能解決，可以一飛沖天就沒問題的。」

「好。」

「那，明天我就等著兩位過來了。」

「難得遠道而來，由我這邊招待吧。」

 

這樣應該，不算失禮吧？遊矢忐忑不安的把約定的日期記上手機的行事歷。

這樣應該，可以安慰到遊矢吧？遊馬跳下吊床後在桌歷上筆記了時間。

應該，沒有被遊矢發現我有點喜......喜......

些許的桃紅染上了耳尖。

「我有記得約遊鬥應該......有，隱藏到，吧？」

 

此刻在床上蜷縮著的遊馬像是煮熟的蝦般蒸騰著微溫。


End file.
